The present invention relates to a device for cutting through an adhesive bead of a pane.
The invention further relates to a method for cutting through an adhesive bead of a pane wherein a first end of a wire is fastened on a winding-up device, a second end of the wire is passed through the adhesive bead and is placed around the adhesive bead from the outside and is fixed, and the winding-up device is driven to wind up the wire to cut through the adhesive bead.
The device and the method are suited for cutting out panes installed, for example, in motor vehicles, buildings, railway trains, cableway cabins, aircraft and ships. Although the present application will predominantly refer to applications in connection with vehicles, those applications are described by way of example only and are not meant to restrict the application.
Windshields of modern vehicles are firmly connected with a circumferential body flange by an adhesive bead consisting of a polyurethane adhesive or another suitable adhesive. The adhesive bead consists of a material so strong that the adhesive, together with the windshield, increase the mechanical stability of the vehicle. It is understood that due to the high strength and toughness of the adhesive cutting through the adhesive is a relatively difficult task. However, as windshields have to be exchanged relatively frequently, due to rock-fall or other damage, there must be available for every vehicle type a suitable device and a suitable method by which the windshield can be removed.